


The Warrior's Heart

by KeylatheOtter



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeylatheOtter/pseuds/KeylatheOtter
Summary: This is a one shot poem about a story I hope to publish this summer.  It describes the true warrior's heart. Hope you enjoy!





	The Warrior's Heart

The Warrior's Heart

 

The sun doth shine across the land

though cold and barren it be

it's rays of light cast beams so bright

over rock and dirt and tree

 

Upon a grassy sward do see

the figure lying in a heap

broken and battered from a brutal fight

no caring eyes to see

 

Around him lies his faithful weapons

which aided him in seasons past

Now rusty, bent and broken they are

of no more use at last

 

He is nought but a child small and thin

yet fate dealt him a cruel paw

though young and weak he was taken from home

by one who served under The Claw

 

Locked tight in his chains, and taken afar

he strove to remember the code

a warrior stays strong through the trials of life

And never gives up when he's gored

 

His life was of hardships, his masters brutal

yet one thing he strove to preserve

the way of the warrior burned deep in his heart

he would never give up nor reserve

 

The lash may fall, starvation rail

but his heart is all that matters

he knows deep down what is true and right

and he fights for them in tatters

 

His heart is built of strong courage

in it's firmness he relies

for although his body broken is

his spirit still defies

 

He is a child, young and small

with little skill or brawn

but when his spirit burns up in him

he fears none who do him harm

 

Now he lays upon the grassy sward

the fight he did fail to win

His wounds do bleed, his heart does plead

for mercy for his sins

 

He is born of noble blood

a warrior's lineage, in his ancestry

he will not give in and die like this

his heart is too great for such asininity

 

He hears a voice call his name

a strong and gentle voice

he sees a warrior standing there

who tells him to make a choice

 

He pulls away in fear and loss

thinking he has failed

but the warrior smiles kindly at him

his face warm and hale

 

He takes his paw, the fear has gone

his face fills up with joy

he is not alone, there are those who care

he is no longer a vermin's toy

 

A warrior's heart is strong and brave

of vengeance and hatred devoid

the spirit that burns inside of him

shall never be destroyed.


End file.
